The invention relates to a semiconductor layer structure comprising an active layer and a superlattice composed of stacked layers of a first and at least one second type, wherein the layers of the first type and of the at least one second type are III-V compound semiconductors, adjacent layers of different types in the superlattice differ in composition with respect to at least one element and the layers have predefined layer thicknesses. The invention further relates to an optoelectronic component comprising such a semiconductor layer structure.